In recent years, for a secondary battery such as a lithium secondary battery, various kinds of materials for positive electrode active material have been studied with the aim of achieving high voltage and high capacity. As such positive electrode active material, for instance, Patent Document 1 discloses solid solution material such as Li2MnO3—LiMO2 (M is transition metal whose average oxidation state is 3+).
Regarding the solid solution material disclosed in Patent Document 1, depending on its composition etc., there is a case where a hysteresis phenomenon in which an open circuit voltage curve during charge and an open circuit voltage curve during discharge are quite different occurs. Then, when the positive electrode active material showing the occurrence of the hysteresis phenomenon is applied to the secondary battery, due to an influence of the hysteresis phenomenon, even if the open circuit voltage is the same, an SOC of the secondary battery is different between during charge and discharge. Thus, there is a problem that the SOC can not properly detected.